pixpetfandomcom-20200214-history
PixPets
Pixpets are virtual pets in Pixpet.net. They can be placed in the player's house from where they are sent on hoards to find items. Once a Pixpet has been hatched, their Pixdex entry is filed. * Color: The color of the Pixpet. A Pixpet with the color "cyan" can only find other Pixpets with the potential for this color. Also it can only find cyan colored items. There are 16 different colors. Please note that the Pixpet color does not have an influence on the actual appearance of the Pixpet. * LVL: The level of the Pixpet. The higher the LVL, the higher is the possibility to find rare items and Pixpet Eggs. To increase the LVL, a pet must collect hoard experience (HEXP). * SLVL: The Satisfaction Level of the Pixpet. The higher the SLVL, the higher is the chance to find items on hoards. It also increases the quantity of the finds. To increase the SLVL, a pet must live in a comfortable environment. The rarer decorative items are placed in your home, the higher the SLVL will be. Another way to increase the SLVL, is if other people interact with your Pixpets on your public user page. * HEXP: The amount of Hoard Experience. After each hoard, a pet gains Hoard Experience depending on its finds. With enough HEXP, a Pixpet can increase his LVL. * Gender: The gender of the Pixpet. It has currently no influence on the game. * Hatchday: The Hatchday of the Pixpet. * ID: The Pixpets unique ID. It is sometimes useful to be 100% sure about which pet you currently deal with. * Hoard: The number of hoards you sent the Pixpet on already. * Species: The Pixpet Species. * Rarity: The Pixpets Species Rarity. Rare species can only be found by high level Pixpets. Pixpets in the Legendary rarity will find double the amount of Pixcoins just like evolved Pixpets * Lifting Capacity: The Lifting Capacity of a Pixpet. Pets can only find decorative items which are in its lifting range. In order to send a Pixpet on a hoard, it needs Pixpet food. The amount of Pixpet food needed is dependent on the level of the Pixpet and the WU range of the Pixpet. You can get Pixpet food by interacting in the Pixpet lottery or by turning pumpkin products into food in the Pixpet food page. When hoarding, Pixpets have the potential to find many kinds of items as well as pixcoins. To increase the chances of successful hoards, you can give a Pixpet up to three potions to help gather items you are looking for. The potions must be the same color group of the assigned Pixpet or have a neutral color group. After a Pixpet returns, it gains HEXP and needs some recovering time until it can go onto the next hoard. All Pixpets can only get a total of 10000 HEXP. The recovery time is dependant on the length of the hoard; likewise the length of the hoard depends on the level. The hoard time in hours is level / 3. LVL and SLVL mechanic in Hoarding LVL in hoards is used to get more rolls in your hoards, for a LVL+SLVL of 100 a pixpet will have a chance for 10 items rolls. After each roll there is a 50% chance of getting another roll if the maxium amount is not reached, this also affects potion rolls such as Seed Potions''.'' Including this, all pixpets are guaranteed to get 2 item rolls along with other bonus rolls, which assists low LVL pixpets in finding items. SLVL is used to increase the item finding chance. Any SLVL increases the finding chance by 0.01% which means an item with a rarity of 25% would have a 50% finding chance at SLVL 100. At lower levels, the chance of finding an item is quite high, but for higher level pixpets this boost can tremendously increase hoard item finds. The quantity is also based on SLVL and LVL. For a item rarity of 100-66 the maximum is 3, for item rarity of 33-66 the maximum is 2, for item rarity of 0-33 the maximum is 1. SLVL gets a part of this so even so, a rare item will always be one item no matter what. There are also other factors, there can be 2 more if a high grade quantity potion is used (+1 for grade 1-50 potions, +2 for grade 51-100 potions), and 3 more depending on the grade of the item. If it is low grade, it'll still add 1 quantity. Because special ingredients do not have grades, their quantity can only be increased through potions. LVL also affects the grade of grade items. The grade is the LVL +-15 random variance. A pixpet with a LVL of 85 would have a grade range of 70-100 then. Increasing SLVL The public user page can be shared to attract people which can interact with the player's Pixpets. The player can view the full Pixpet overview located at the bottom of the individual's overview to give a link to the Pixpet's full overview along with the attached Pixpet sharing links at the bottom. It will temporarily increase the SLVL of your placed pets when they are interacted with. Only 20 decorative items in a part of your house can contribute to your Pixpets SLVL. If more than 20 decorative items are present at a house part they will not apply to the player's Pixpets overall SLVL. SLVL is also calculated per square so a plastic table would be 0.125 SLVL per square making them be considered by the user base as inefficient room filling. For every interaction the player's Pixpet receives it gets an increase of 10 SLVL to all placed Pixpets. The SLVL the player can get from decorative items is 70, while the max for interacting is 30. To get the max SLVL of 100, the player would need to get the max for both. The maximum SLVL also depends on the LVL of the pixpet. A LVL 10 pixpet would only be able to get to a SLVL of 10 which encourages to level up pixpets. This interaction bonus will reset every 24 hours. While Pixpets are on hoards, or in the Pixpet inventory they will be unable to change their SLVL. Pixpet Interaction Lottery The Pixpet Interaction lottery is a way to use your ten daily Pixpet Interactions to get items. Interacting with an egg will always give you a random grade and color pumpkin seed. Interacting with an egg is called Egg Hatch Help which makes the player receiving these interactions egg to hatch faster by 20 minutes. While interacting with a hatched Pixpet using the lottery itself to get a random food item will always give you PC, Pixpet food, or plant seeds. The higher the food rarity the higher the reward. If logged in, received items cannot be switched and must be fed before getting a new random food item. Food items also won't be included in your item inventory. Items even if they have the same food rarity don't always have the same inner food rarity. For example, feeding Broccoli to Pixpets gives far less items than if the player were to feed the Pixpet Tomatoes. Lemons, Leola Roots, and Blueberry Lollipops are the only food items that have the same inner food rarity. However, all received interactions give the same set amount to each of the placed Pixpet's SLVL. The food items below are listed from least to greatest reward. Evolution & Devolution Some Pixpets have multiple evolution stages, which are raised by using the appropriate Evobar. An evolution can change the Pixpet's lifting capacity (WU) and the color group. Evolved Pixpets will find double the normal amount of Pixcoins while 2nd evolutions will find triple the amount. Legendaries find double the normal amount of Pixcoins just like evolved Pixpets. Most evolutions can only be done if the pet reached a certain minimum level. Evolutions can be reversed through Devolution by using a Reverse Evobar. Both normal and reverse Evobars are available through Cooking and must meet or surpass a minimum grade to work. Methods of Obtaining Pixpets Currently, Pixpets can only be obtained through hoarding or by other special means just as being gifted one as a starter (currently Drax, Canisqua, Unicubb, Troffinch and Feliphene). Pixpet Potions increase the chance of finding eggs, as does having a higher level Pixpet hoarding. Pixpets also have a rarity value which determines as a percentage how common that Pixpet is, as well as a colour group; only Pixpets that share the same colour group can find a egg. Color Variation Some Pixpets have a color variation. These Pixpets are very similar to the original, but may have some extra details such as Albino Xeldron's extra tail spike set. Color variations differ from color groups though as the only way color variations serve in gameplay is giving the Pixpet different rarities and color group chances. Pixpets with color variations also have their own entries that must be collected, so the pixdex will generally have more entries than are species. Currently, the only Pixpets that are color variations are: *#15-B Nightshade Sunobra *#46-B Albino Colocrow *# -B Albino Noo-Long *# -B Albino Xeldron Pixdex Indexed by the number they have in the PixDex. The number corresponds to the the current Pixpet, while the letter corresponds to the color variation, A being the original. Category:Navigation